Le barman, les pirates et la bouteille de brandy
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Une nuit au Metal Bloody Saloon... quand les clients sont des pirates bien connus et que le barman a envie de s'amuser un peu.


**Le barman, les pirates et une bonne dose de brandy d'Andromède**

_Une nuit au Metal_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : le Metal Bloody Saloon appartient à Bob, Octodian et barman ; les pirates qui sont venus y boire un verre (et même plusieurs, d'ailleurs), leur capitaine et leur navigatrice blonde en combinaison rose sont la propriété de M. Leiji Matsumoto. Notons au passage que ladite navigatrice a troqué sa combinaison contre une robe aux reflets bleutés, ce soir – une overdose de rose, probablement._

_Et comment ça, les pirates de l'Arcadia sont tous des alcooliques ?_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Les pirates étaient arrivés en début de soirée, avant même que le bar n'ait commencé à se remplir. Les clients déjà installés s'étaient soudain souvenus qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire – n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit ailleurs ; ceux qui étaient entrés après avaient parfois osé venir commander une consommation au bar avant de déguerpir, mais la plupart avaient tourné les talons sitôt la porte passée, avec une expression de panique sur le visage. Au bout d'une heure à ce régime (et vingt-cinq « non-clients » qui risquaient de ne plus mettre les pieds dans son bar avant une éternité), le barman avait quitté son comptoir en soupirant et était allé placer le petit panonceau « fermé » sur la porte d'entrée qu'il avait verrouillée. Puis il avait glissé à sa serveuse la moins effrayée qu'elle aurait droit à une prime pour cette soirée et avait congédié les deux autres qui s'étaient empressées de se sauver par la porte de derrière.  
Il s'était enfin saisi d'une chaise, s'était tranquillement approché des pirates et s'était installé en bout de table. Le capitaine de cette bande de hors-la-loi y sirotait son verre avec désinvolture.

– Fais-moi un peu de place, gamin.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, puis prit l'air profondément ennuyé. Le barman sourit intérieurement – Harlock _détestait_ être traité avec la condescendance paternaliste dont le barman faisait systématiquement preuve à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

– M'appelle pas « gamin », lâcha le capitaine pirate distraitement. Dis-moi, c'est toi le patron de cette gargote, non ? Tu n'es pas plutôt censé nous servir au lieu de t'incruster ?  
– Cette gargote ? s'indigna le barman. Si tu n'aimes pas mon bar, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs… si l'on t'y accepte !

Son éclat de voix avait attiré l'attention de la tablée. Les pirates le dévisagèrent avec des expressions oscillant entre la curiosité (le barman était Octodian, et le seul de ce quadrant, à sa connaissance) et l'hostilité (typiquement le genre « qui t'es, toi, pour t'attaquer à notre capitaine ? »). Harlock le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur.

– Je trouve que tu as du culot pour me provoquer en face de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de mon équipage. Ou alors, c'est de l'inconscience, au choix…  
– Te provoquer ? Dis donc, gamin, qui a investi les lieux, a fait fuir tous mes clients et a en plus l'arrogance de critiquer mon établissement ?

Harlock leva les paumes en signe de conciliation.

– Okay, un point partout… Tu peux rester, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
– J'espère bien, maugréa le barman. C'est quand même mon bar…

Les pirates se désintéressèrent de lui et revinrent à leurs verres et leurs conversations. Le barman se servit copieusement de whisky avant de trinquer avec Harlock.

– À ta santé, Bob, répondit celui-ci.

Le capitaine avala une gorgée d'alcool, parut hésiter, puis se pencha vers le barman.

– Et arrête de m'appeler « gamin » devant mes hommes, ajouta-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Le barman ricana sans répondre. Le qualificatif « gamin » était le leitmotiv de leurs rencontres. Harlock n'avait pas renoncé à le convaincre de cesser de l'utiliser, mais Bob ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'abandonner un aussi bon moyen de faire tourner le pirate en bourrique. Il savait néanmoins cesser de le taquiner à temps : après tout, le capitaine Harlock était recherché et dangereux, si l'on en croyait l'avis placardé en évidence au-dessus du comptoir.  
Le barman ne précisa donc pas à Harlock qu'il avait presque le double de son âge (du moins si ses estimations de la date de naissance du pirate étaient exactes), et que la quasi totalité des membres de l'équipage de l'Arcadia devaient avoir une grosse poignée d'années de plus que leur capitaine. Non, il voulait le _taquiner_, pas le vexer. Encore moins le mettre en colère. Et Harlock n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur, aujourd'hui…

– Vous fêtez quoi ? demanda le barman histoire de changer de sujet. Vous avez fait une grosse prise et vous dépensez le butin ?

Curieusement, le capitaine pirate sembla se renfrogner.

– Un anniversaire, grommela-t-il.

Le barman ravala le « et ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? » qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit lorsqu'il identifia le pirate qui avait un an de plus ce soir.  
La pirate.  
Une jolie blonde, il devait l'admettre. Le barman l'observa pendant quelques minutes. Elle rayonnait à la place d'honneur et trinquait avec ses collègues, tous masculins, en leur offrant des sourires éblouissants et une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Personne, malgré l'alcool et la décontraction ambiante, n'eut un geste ou une parole déplacés alors que dans le même laps de temps, sa serveuse s'était fait pincer les fesses trois fois, avait essuyé deux remarques grivoises et été la cible d'une dizaine d'œillades lubriques.

Mmm. Pas normal, tout ça… Le barman exclut d'office l'hypothèse qu'une trentaine de mâles humains soient soudain devenus insensibles aux charmes d'une blonde en robe bustier moulante avec un décolleté qui faisait transpirer même un Octodian endurci. Il fallait donc en déduire que tous ces pirates avaient été briefés avant de venir, et ce avec un argumentaire suffisamment convainquant pour qu'ils soient capables de réfréner leurs ardeurs.  
Restait à savoir qui avait la poigne assez ferme pour tenir en bride l'appétit sexuel de trente hors-la-loi, membres d'équipage d'un vaisseau spatial de retour de patrouille (ou de raid, ou quel que soit le nom qu'Harlock donnait à ses activités de piraterie), et à bord duquel on ne devait certainement pas trouver une femelle dans chaque coursive.

Le barman retint un sourire et revint à la seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser autour de cette table. Harlock fixait le fond de son verre et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son dernier échange avec le barman. Voyons… Soit c'était son côté asocial qui ressortait, soit il était jaloux. Ou alors, timide… D'accord, non, pas timide. Disons plutôt frustré. Oui, c'était ça, frustré, et avec des principes – un capitaine ne s'attache pas à un membre d'équipage, il faut garder des relations strictement militaires, et toutes ces considérations d'ordre hiérarchique.  
Le barman se leva et sourit de toutes ses dents, cette fois.

– Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! cria-t-il à la tablée.

Le brouhaha décrut. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

– Je suis Bob, le patron du Metal Bloody Saloon, reprit-il. Un vieil ami de votre capitaine. Je tiens à participer à votre anniversaire, miss…

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

– Kei Yuki, répondit la jeune femme.  
– Miss Kei, continua le barman. Pour fêter cette occasion, la maison vous offre une tournée générale de son cocktail spécial !

Les pirates l'acclamèrent. Bob retourna derrière son comptoir et demanda à sa serveuse de lui apporter les bouteilles et les verres nécessaires à la réalisation du cocktail, puis il se mit au travail avec toute la dextérité du professionnel doté de plusieurs paires de bras. Ceux de l'Arcadia suivirent l'élaboration du breuvage avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

Alors… Du brandy d'Andromède, le gamin adore ça. Je rajoute un doigt de rhum blanc et la liqueur de Xil, un peu de sirop pour adoucir, du citron… Mmm, pas mal.

Le « cocktail spécial » du Metal Bloody Saloon était renommé plusieurs parsecs à la ronde. En partie parce que le Metal s'était implanté successivement sur la plupart des planètes commerciales de la galaxie avant d'échouer dans la Bordure, mais également parce que Bob était connu pour ses mélanges détonnants – on racontait dans les spatioports qu'un gars avait un jour explosé après avoir bu un de ces cocktails (en réalité, il s'agissait d'un cyborg qui avait voulu faire le malin : son système de régulation interne avait tout bonnement surchauffé à cause de l'alcool et s'était autodétruit. Le barman avait dû ramasser des pièces métalliques sanguinolentes dans tout son établissement – et le type avait en plus blessé huit autres clients en s'éparpillant partout).  
Le « spécial » avait en outre la particularité d'être différent à chaque fois (Bob aimait les innovations) ; celui du jour avait des reflets moirés.

Les pirates étaient trente-neuf en tout. Le barman faillit tomber à court de verres à cocktail. On n'était pas loin de l'effectif habituel de l'Arcadia – Harlock ne devait avoir laissé que quatre ou cinq hommes à bord de son vaisseau.

Bob prépara les boissons tandis que sa serveuse les apportait au fur et à mesure à la table. Il surveillait Harlock du coin de l'œil : le capitaine s'était intéressé à l'élaboration des premiers verres mais il s'était à présent replongé dans ses pensées, quelles qu'elles soient, complètement indifférent à l'ambiance festive qui l'entourait.  
C'était le moment de sortir son arme secrète.  
Le barman chargea un peu plus le cocktail qu'il réservait à Harlock (tant qu'à faire…), puis, avec autant de naturel que s'il y ajoutait un trait de sirop, y versa une dose généreuse d'une petite bouteille qu'il avait un jour confisquée à un négociant peu scrupuleux.

– Et voilà les derniers ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Il retourna vers la table et servit les pirates encore sans verre, Harlock, et lui-même.

– À la santé de la plus jolie membre d'équipage de l'Arcadia ! lança-t-il en levant son verre.

Kei Yuki rougit. Les pirates applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Harlock jeta un regard noir au barman mais finit par trinquer avec tout le monde.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le capitaine pirate considérait son verre avec suspicion, encore cinq autres et il se massait machinalement les tempes. Un demi-verre plus tard, il attrapa le bras du barman qui détaillait sa recette à ses voisins tout en essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air d'observer l'évolution de l'état de sa victime.

– Bon, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ? demanda Harlock d'une voix qu'il voulait posée mais qui était tout de même un peu hésitante sur les bords.  
– Écoute donc ce que je raconte ! C'est justement ce que je suis en train d'expliquer…

Harlock fronça les sourcils comme il assimilait l'information – l'alcool avait une nette tendance à ralentir ses capacités cognitives.

– Non, ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est « qu'est ce que tu as mis dans _mon verre_ ? »  
– Et bien, la même chose que dans tous les autres : brandy, rhum, Xil… Tu ne supportes pas les alcools forts, gamin ?

Harlock lâcha un « pff » dédaigneux, grommela un vague « m'appelle pas gamin » et reprit une gorgée de son cocktail. Le barman se permit un petit sourire triomphant : ce gosse n'avait jamais résisté à un défi à l'alcool – quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, d'ailleurs.  
Son voisin lui donna un coup de coude.

– Sérieusement, chuchota celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans son verre ?  
– Mmh ?  
– Le capitaine, fit le pirate avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur. Son verre.  
– Oh… Dimis, expliqua le barman.

À l'origine, le DiMi-S était un médicament conçu pour soigner les troubles neurologiques. Un petit plaisantin avait un jour découvert qu'il décuplait les effets de l'alcool auquel on le mélangeait, et ce sans en modifier ni le goût, ni la couleur, et en restant quasi indécelable aux détecteurs de poisons standards. Tout ceci n'avait aucune utilité pratique en médecine mais avait immédiatement intéressé les filières du marché noir : les trafiquants, rabatteurs et recruteurs de tous poils avaient tout de suite vu l'avantage de concentrer une dizaine de verre d'alcool en un seul – le consommateur ne se doutait pas qu'il se faisait enivrer jusqu'à ce que le dimis agisse, et il était alors généralement prêt à signer n'importe quoi.  
C'était l'idéal lorsqu'on voulait conclure des négociations à son profit, enrôler rapidement un équipage ou encore extorquer des informations sensibles.

Ça marchait aussi avec les capitaines de vaisseaux pirates, apparemment.

– Il ne va pas apprécier, déclara le voisin du barman.  
– Bah, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il se _souvienne_ de sa soirée… répondit Bob.

Entretemps, Harlock avait terminé son verre, avait eu un geste malheureux en voulant le reposer (mais le barman comptait de toute façon se réapprovisionner en verres) et commençait à attirer l'attention de ses hommes.

– 'tain, j'l'ai pas vu aussi bourré depuis la fois où il avait décidé d'écluser le bar de l'Arcadia avec Tochiro et Emeraldas, commenta l'un d'eux.  
– Mouais. N'empêche que je trouve que ce n'est pas très malin de saouler un type comme _lui_, fit un autre.  
– Il a besoin de s'amuser, rétorqua le barman. Ça aide, un peu d'alcool…  
– Ben voyons. Et généralement, quand il est moins coincé, il devient plus psychopathe. Moi, ça m'rend nerveux, de voir qu'il n'arrive plus à attraper son verre alors qu'il transporte de quoi faire sauter tout le pâté de maisons.

L'Octodian jeta un coup d'œil à la ceinture d'Harlock.

– Ah, effectivement, constata-t-il. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il trimbalait son fusil à mammouth.  
– Il sort _toujours_ avec son… houlà, j'espère que le professeur n'a pas entendu le nom que vous donnez à son cosmodragon. 'pourrait mal le prendre…

Le barman haussa les épaules. Le cosmodragon était l'arme de poing la plus puissante qu'il lui ait été donné d'observer – c'en devenait presque inutile, d'ailleurs : le laser permettait de dessouder un blindé à cinquante mètres, mais quel humain normalement constitué irait se mesurer à un char armé d'un seul pistolet ? (Évidemment il ne fallait pas tenir compte d'Harlock : le gamin avait toujours aimé les actions suicidaires.) Sans compter que le générateur de l'engin pouvait très bien s'emballer, quel que soit le génie de son constructeur, et dans ce cas son propriétaire ne serait plus là pour aller se plaindre au service après-vente (ni probablement qui que ce soit aux alentours).

– Bon, ben on va régler le problème tout de suite, hein ?

Le barman alla taper l'épaule d'Harlock.

– Tu peux me donner ton cosmodragon, s'te plaît ?  
– Mmm… Pas envie… répondit le capitaine pirate.

Il avait la voix pâteuse mais sa diction était encore correcte.

– Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un accident, en fait, insista le barman.  
– Pff. J'sais m'tenir…

Harlock ponctua ses propos en dégainant. Les pirates les plus proches rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules. Le barman évita de justesse la collision entre son nez et un canon de cosmodragon, et immobilisa les bras d'Harlock avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de faire des moulinets avec son arme. Puis il entreprit de récupérer le cosmodragon.

– Allez, mon garçon. T'es gentil et tu donnes le joli pistolet à Tonton Bob.

Le gamin finit par céder – c'était l'alcool, ou bien il s'était souvenu qu'il portait d'autres armes qu'il pourrait utiliser en cas de besoin. Le cosmodragon fut néanmoins rapidement escamoté ('toujours ça de gagné).

– Mon verre est vide, remarqua Harlock d'un ton pénétré.  
– Ouais, heureusement qu'il était vide quand tu l'as renversé ! Tu as aimé le cocktail, au moins ?

Harlock prit le temps de réfléchir (ou d'organiser sa phrase pour qu'elle soit cohérente, en tout cas).

– 'l'était bizarre, finit-il par répondre. Mais je prendrais bien autre chose pour faire passer.  
– Whisky ou brandy, capitaine ? lança un pirate.

Les membres de l'équipage de l'Arcadia semblaient avoir choisi l'option « puisqu'il est en train de se prendre une cuite, autant lui donner un coup de main ». Le centre d'attention de la soirée se déplaça donc de la place d'honneur vers le bout de table. Le capitaine se prêta au jeu avec tout l'enthousiasme de l'alcoolique bien imbibé, goûta successivement un shooter de tequila d'Io, le whisky sans glace du barman et un fond de bière en provenance d'Heavy Melder avant de se rabattre sur sa boisson préférée – le brandy d'Andromède.

– Fais pas trop de mélanges, tu vas être malade, lui signala le barman lorsqu'Harlock tenta une approche de la vodka de son voisin de gauche.  
– Mrf. Fallait pas trafiquer mon verre…  
– Hum. Reprends plutôt un peu de brandy, gamin.

Les pirates à proximité arborèrent des sourires sarcastiques.

– Comptez sur nous pour vous dénoncer demain, quand il se demandera pourquoi il se tape une gueule de bois carabinée…  
– Eh ! C'est pas moi qui lui ai mis la bouteille de brandy à portée de main, hein ?  
– 'xact. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui le supportez tous les jours, ironisa le voisin du barman… Et vous ne pouvez pas niez que c'est _vous_ qui avez trafiqué son verre, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.  
– Parfaitement ! J'assume complètement !… Et jusqu'au bout, d'ailleurs…

Le barman croisa une paire de bras sous son menton et prit l'air faussement innocent.

– Dis-moi, mon garçon… Elle occupe quel poste à bord de l'Arcadia, la demoiselle qui fête son anniversaire ?

Harlock eut une moue soupçonneuse, mais comme il essayait également en même temps de se concentrer pour fixer son regard sur son interlocuteur sans vaciller, le barman n'en tint pas compte.

– Je suppose que ses collègues lui ont offert un cadeau… continua l'Octodian.  
– Elle est navigatrice, intervint le pirate d'en face. Elle bosse en passerelle.  
– … gné mon officier radar, répondit Harlock après deux tentatives infructueuses.

« Je m'en doutais », pensa le barman.

– Et donc, tu lui as offert quelque chose ? reprit-il avec une pointe de perfidie.  
– Pour quoi faire ?  
– Ben, généralement, c'est ce que font les gens bien éduqués…

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

– T'insinues quoi, là ?  
– Que tu as autant de savoir-vivre qu'un androïde de Râmétal, déclara Bob calmement tout en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réaction du pirate – le comparer à ses ennemis, ça risquait de ne pas lui faire plaisir.

De fait, le gamin se leva et le foudroya du regard (heureusement qu'il n'avait plus de cosmodragon).

– Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces foutues boîtes en fer blanc mécaniques, fit-il d'un ton glacial qui aurait été efficace s'il n'avait pas buté sur « rien », « foutues » et « mécaniques ».  
– Certes. Mais tu aurais au moins pu lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, tu ne crois pas ?

Harlock inspira profondément – soit pour s'empêcher d'étrangler le barman, soit pour se donner du courage (ou alors, pour réussir à marcher sans s'emmêler dans ses pieds).

– Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir… grommela-t-il.

Le barman eut un demi sourire.

– 'pas à moi que ça va faire plaisir, mon garçon, murmura-t-il.

Tous les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque leur capitaine se dirigea d'un pas un peu zigzaguant vers sa navigatrice.

– Là, c'est sûr, il va vous en vouloir, remarqua le voisin du barman. Vous savez qu'il peut être _très_ rancunier ?  
– Je compte sur vous pour avoir décollé demain matin avant qu'il ne soit réveillé, répondit Bob.  
– Mouais… En résumé, vous nous laissez nous débrouiller avec lui.  
– Si ça vous embête, vous n'avez qu'à l'arrêter…

Le pirate échangea des coups d'œil entendus avec ses collègues.

– Z'êtes fou ! C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant !

Harlock était arrivé à destination et s'appuyait au dossier de la chaise de Kei Yuki. La jeune femme était en train de virer au rouge pivoine.

– 'paraît que j'aurais dû t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, fit Harlock.  
– Oh, ce n'est pas très grave, capitaine, sourit Kei qui se demandait visiblement pourquoi sa robe ne possédait pas l'option « camouflage ».  
– Bah, si, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû…

Le capitaine pirate se mordit la lèvre comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'un détail important, puis haussa les épaules.

– Remarque, en y repensant, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a fait boire dans ce but…

Il secoua la tête.

– De toute façon, au point où j'en suis… Joyeux anniversaire, alors…

Harlock gratifia Kei d'un joli sourire charmeur, ce qui la fit rougir davantage – si toutefois cela était encore possible. Puis, sans prévenir (et à la surprise générale, d'ailleurs), il se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa longuement.

– Et ben ! J'pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là… commenta le voisin du barman qui, comme tous les autres, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.  
– Non, moi non plus, fit l'Octodian bouche bée.

La soirée se termina dans une ambiance décontractée et fortement alcoolisée pour tout le monde.  
Kei s'installa sur les genoux du capitaine et n'en bougea plus, excepté lorsqu'il entreprit de la faire valser. Bob s'autorisa un trou conséquent dans son stock d'alcool – ses finances auraient du mal à s'en remettre – et poussa la chansonnette d'une belle voix de ténor. Un pirate tenta de démontrer ses talents de jongleur avec des verres, ce qui réduisit encore un peu plus le service à cocktails du Metal Bloody Saloon. La serveuse se convainquit finalement que tous ces hors-la-loi n'étaient pas aussi effrayants qu'ils n'y paraissaient au premier abord et flirta sans vergogne avec la moitié des pirates présents.

Ceux de l'Arcadia quittèrent le bar peu avant le lever du jour. Le vaisseau vert décolla quelques minutes plus tard.

Le barman apprit par la suite qu'Harlock avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute une semaine, que Kei piquait un fard à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait pendant la même période, mais que tous les deux gardaient des souvenirs un peu flous de cette fameuse soirée – ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste de l'équipage pour lequel la soirée en question fut _le_ sujet de discussion pendant bien plus qu'une semaine (mais pas devant les intéressés, évidemment).  
Harlock eut des soupçons, bien sûr, même s'il n'en montra jamais rien. Le rythme infernal qu'il imposa aux équipes de quart était un bon indice. Personne ne se plaignit, cependant. Après tout, ce n'était pas si cher payé.


End file.
